Squire Tips
Squires or Mercenaries can be an extremely valuable addition to your combat team, but like any great warrior they must train and develop their skills before they can successfully handle the mighty beasts encountered throughout the lands of Britannia. This section will discuss the best ways to make your Squire the brave hero he or she is destined to become. * Please refer to the page entitled Squire/Mercenary Commands & Keywords to learn or review the commands or keywords used to control your squire. Take the time to become familiar with using them, and set up some macros of your most used commands and assign hot-keys which will be convenient to your play style. Practice executing these commands until you are comfortable with their use before you take your squire into a heated battle. * Visit the Hall of Heroes & Legends Training Grounds ''located through the moon-gate located in the center square of New Haven and allow your squire to train combat skills by sparring against one of the orc training dummies. * Use common weapons and armor while training your squire. No point in damaging your best stuff at this point. Sparring in clothing or even with nothing on is also acceptable. There are two (2) orc training dummies in the training grounds, The one on the left deals less damage, while the one on the right does considerably more. Be sure your squires have sufficient bandages in their backpacks while training so they do not die. * Give your squires power scrolls for the skills you are training them for. The higher you can get their skills, the tougher they will become. To get a squire to use a power scroll either type "''squire's name switches" or choose the "switches" tab while viewing your squire with the Squire Inspection Spyglass. Look down the list until you find "Auto Use Power Scroll" and make sure the setting is on "true". Once this is done, simply drop the power scroll on your squire and it will be consumed unless one of equal or greater value in that skill has already been used. * Just as important as advancing their skills is raising their stats. Using the orc training dummy, have your squire continue to punch even after they have reached their maximum level in wrestling. It will take some time, but it is possible for your squire to have 1000 in each stat, and this is a great way to raise strength. Set a macro so that you are casting level one spells such as clumsy, feeble-mind, and weaken on your squire while they are training to raise their strength, and this will raise their Resisting Spells skills to the max level they can reach in addition to slowly helping them gain Intelligence and Dexterity. Leave them punching and let your character's macro play overnight or anytime you are afk so they can continue gaining stats. You may also set macros for Spirit Speak to help gain Intelligence or Musicianship or Peacemaking to gain Dexterity. It may be a time-consuming task, but having 1000/1000/1000 stats on a follower who can heal themselves, others, your pets, and you, as well as deal and receive large amounts of damage without constantly dying is worth any amount of effort it may take,